1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting device and a method for manufacturing the light emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Usually, a light emitting device is provided which has a structure that a light emitting element mounted on a mounting board in the form of a flit chip is bonded to a light transmission member having an area larger than that of an upper surface of the light emitting element by an adhesive material to form an adhesive material layer having an inclined surface which connects a side surface of the light emitting element to an end part of the light transmission member by the adhesive material protruding from a part between the light emitting element and the light transmission member. In such a structure, lights outputted from the side surface of the light emitting element are reflected upward by the inclined surface of the adhesive material layer, so that an efficiency of taking out the lights upward from the light emitting device can be improved. As an example of such a light emitting device, the device disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 5539849 can be exemplified.
In the above-described structure, when a position of an end part of the adhesive material layer in the mounting board side is separated upward too much from the mounting board, a problem arises that the side surface of the light emitting element cannot be sufficiently covered with the adhesive material layer, and accordingly, the taking-out efficiency of the lights from the side surface of the light emitting element is deteriorated. On the contrary, when the position of the end part of the adhesive material layer of the mounting board side is too close to the mounting board side so that the adhesive material reaches the mounting board, a problem also arises that the lights passing through the adhesive material layer leak to the mounting board side to deteriorate the taking out efficiency of the lights.